


The Way We Behave

by TooManyPsuedonyms



Series: A Pocket Dimension for Villains and Heroes [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Character studies, Gen, Multi, Other, implied things, it's kinda funny/punny, part of a larger narrative, rusty writing, technically a Heroic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyPsuedonyms/pseuds/TooManyPsuedonyms
Summary: Every so often, Black Hat and White Hat learn to work with one another. This means working with the lesser employees too.And sometimes it's fine.But Black Hat isn't a nice host.





	The Way We Behave

**Author's Note:**

> I was still working out the interconnected nature of the Heroic AU here. 
> 
> And it was really helpful for what would be part of the final products of the Black Heart and White Lies fic.
> 
> Man..... but check out my silly writing tone. I can't help but make every fandom I touch unnecessary ADULT and DRAMATIC!
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy!

Dr. Flug was in mid gasp as his idol— _the famous, the undeniably atrocious, the unbelievably ingenious, dastardly devilish_ —Dr. Slug, was turning his torture cube in his hands.

 

"U-Um! It's um, uh—!" Dr. Flug was more than flustered. 

 

Black Hat was sitting in the doctor's wheely chair, somewhat bored, and because of that, slightly irate. White Hat stood behind him, smile, entranced and endeared by the sight. 

 

"I can't..." Flug sighed and opened his palms upward, silently asking for it back, "I can't seem to figure out how to get it to expand?"

 

Dr. Slug blinked, then deposited the cube back into the fellow doctor's palm. Dr. Slug stood a full head higher than Flug, and he was definitely leaner—Flug looked like some kind of scrawny younger brother. Not that Flug minded. It was quite happy to look up to the man before him. In fact, he was flattered when Dr. Slug showed up wearing a dark paper bag over his face, and when Flug teared up, simply mentioned, "Good idea. Don't mind if I borrow it, right?"

 

Flug swooned—fainted actually—and sadly missed the entire catch up meeting. He really wished it was more than a First-of-the-Month sort of session... maybe he should suggest and first and last of the month catch up session? Maybe try to see if he and Slug could have a prediction meeting?! Oh! How wonderful! That would keep the businesses on par...! While it might upset Black Hat, White Hat would definitely be delighted!

 

But, back to the present, Dr. Slug put his hands in his pockets— _So casual! So composed!_ —and gave Flug a thoughtful hum.

 

"Perhaps," he began and Flug immediately went ramrod straight, leaning forward in interest. White Hat gave a quiet snicker behind an elegantly gloved hand at his, ahem, _hero-worship_ of Dr. Slug.

 

Black Hat slid one eye caustically to his goody-two-shoe twin before whacking the back of his white slacks (hoping it stained with muck). White Hat looked behind him, a chiding frown in place, before turning back.

 

Dr. Slug seemed a bit lost in thought, not having noticed any attention set on him and the younger doctor, "Perhaps we should shift the idea of having it _expand_ to accommodate a potential threat to... minimizing the target instead?"

 

"Like my shrink ray?" Dr. Flug suggested. Slug tipped his head slightly, raising a hand to his chin in thought.

 

"Yes, a bit. Mostly, think of it as the cube can... crush, or implode, what it sets it’s sights on."

 

"Oh! That's brilliant Dr. Slug! Like a neutron star!" Flug exclaimed. Slug let out a slight chuckle at the others excitement.

 

"Yes, but you still must account for such dense mass you mean to store inside of it," he reminded. Flug nodded continuously, clutching the cube to his chest, "You could actually have a black-hole device in your hands."

 

Black Hat grinned as White Hat sprung into action, nervously replying, "But of course we could combat that sort of device."

 

Slug looked over at his employer with a slight unamused look, "Obviously. If it can be done, I can figure out a way to un-do it."

 

"And how's that working for you in regards to your current predicament?" Black Hat was feeling cheeky, poking at things, and Slug's temper rose. Thus, he chucked a wrench at the demon to shut him up. Which of course struck him dead-on in the side of the face. The inertia caused him to fly out of the chair and skid across the floor. He growled in mild-pain. He shadow-morphed to standing, spitting out the wrench that got lodged in his physical face.

 

"Ick," White Hat commented, lying a restraining hand on his employee. Slug was smirking under his bag while Flug hid behind him in both awe and fear. "Brother, if you could cease antagonizing—"

 

"I'M A _VILLAIN_."

 

"Noted, but—"

 

Black Hat let out an ungodly shriek, causing White Hat's form to ripple into something otherworldly in an unconscious response mechanism. Flug covered his ears, but Slug was prepared with special audio-reducing earplugs focused on some sort of untenable frequency. "Seriously?"

 

"YOU THREW A WRENCH AT ME! IN _MY_ OWN HOME!"

 

"Yeah, well, you're a dick."

 

Black Hat stomped over, and White Hat managed to coral him around the waist, nervously laughing. These two had a way of pissing each other off more often then not. Slug, often times the victor in the face of Black Hat's uncontrolled restraint for anger and retribution.

 

"Brother," White Hat tried as Slug stood smug with his arms crossed, waiting (obviously his employer wouldn't allow the Eldritch Horror to hurt him).

 

"What?!" the dark twin turned his ire to White Hat.

 

"He's, uh, He's not wrong?"

 

Black Hat scoffed, "Ugh, _honesty_? Really?"

 

“Well, you are not being a very good host."

 

Black Hat's expression flattened and his stuck out his tongue. Green acid dribbled off the snake-like tip.

 

" _Brother_...!"

 

"Fine! Does anyone want... I dunno," Black Hat threw up his hands, "Tea or something?"

 

"U-Um, coffee would be nice?" Flug suggested. White Hat perked up at the idea of tea. Slug shrugged.

 

"Surprise me," he challenged. Black Hat grunted in response and stalked out of the lab. Anything to get away from the smugness and chivalry and just... ugh! Why was balance necessary again?

 

Oh, right. Because he couldn't win the existence game if Destroyed Everything.

 

Well, that is, Destroyed Everything again.

 

The, uh, _Creators_ only offered so many do-overs, after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Go ahead and send me some Q's if ya got any! I love answering 'em!
> 
> <3


End file.
